Emma Wetstone: New Hogwarts Student
by HerEyesWereLikeJade
Summary: Emma Wetstone is "dé nieuwe Zweinstein studente!" Samen met haar broer studeert zij op Zweinstein, de tovenaarsschool. Helaas heeft zij niet zo'n spannend leven als Harry Potter... maar zeker zulke leuke gebeurtenissen!
1. Avis, deel 1

**Avis voor Vogels ½ **(601 woorden)

"Hoi Toby, we zijn er weer!" riep Emma, die een hoop zware tassen de woonkamer in sleepte. Toby kwam de trap afgerend.

"Hè hè, daar zijn jullie eindelijk! Ik begon me al te vervelen," zei Toby, die zijn moeder hielp met het opruimen van de as, die uit de haard was gevallen.

"En, hebben jullie Nick nog gezien?" vroeg Toby.

"Nicolas. En ja, we zijn nog even langs geweest bij zijn praktijk," zei zijn moeder.

"Laat maar, mam, ik ruim die boeken zelf wel even op," zei Emma. Ze pakte de tassen van haar moeder over. Die liep naar haar kantoortje en ging aan het werk.

"Ik help wel even, Emma," zei hij. Samen brachten ze de tassen vol boeken naar de kamer van Emma.

"En, hoe zit het nu met die spreuk, Avis?" vroeg Emma aan Toby.

"Ssst! Wil je soms dat mam het hoort?" zei Toby zachtjes. "Ze vermoordt ons als ze erachter komt dat we thuis toveren."

"O ja, da's waar," zei Emma. "Waar moeten we dan oefenen?" Toby dacht na.

"Misschien op de zolder? Daar komt toch geen mens," zei hij.

"Ja, behalve wij," zei Emma bijdehand. Ze pakte haar gloednieuwe toverstok van haar bed en liep naar de zoldertrap.

"Kom, laten we gaan," zei ze. Toby en zij liepen de trap op.

De zolder was een stoffige ruimte, die bijna helemaal was volgestouwd met allerlei voorwerpen: kapotte telescopen, resten van bankstellen en stoelen, antieke kasten vol troep en zelfs wat lege uilenkooien.

"Gezellige ruimte hier," zei Emma. Zij en Toby maakten een stukje van de zolder vrij om op te oefenen.

"Goed dan. Avis. Weet je al waarvoor hij dient?" zei Toby. Emma schudde haar hoofd.

"Nee. Ik heb mijn schoolboeken nog niet ingekeken, hoor."

"Dan leer ik je dat. Avis is een spreuk om vogels uit je toverstok te toveren. Je moet je toverstok licht vasthouden en dan een schuine streep in de lucht tekenen. Als je de spreuk uitspreekt, moet je je goed concentreren op de vogels die je wil toveren," legde Toby uit. "Begrepen?" Emma knikte.

"Ik denk het wel. Kan ik beginnen?" vroeg ze. Toby knikte en ze pakte de toverstok lichtjes vast. Ze zwiepte met de stok door de lucht en zei:

"Avis!" Er gebeurde niets.

"Huh, hoe kan dat nou? Ik deed het toch goed?" zei Emma verbaasd.

"Nou, niet helemaal. Je moet niet zwiepen met de stok, hij moet rustig maar snel door de lucht gaan. En misschien moet je je beter concentreren," raadde Toby haar aan.

"Oké, ik probeer het nog wel eens," zei Emma. Ze bewoog de toverstok nu rustig en snel door de lucht en zei:

"Avis!" Deze keer schoten er twee felblauwe veertjes uit de stok.

"Goed zo, Emma! Nog een paar keer oefenen en je hebt hem onder de knie!" zei Toby.

"Tobias! Emma! We gaan lunchen!" klonk ineens de stem van hun moeder.

"Shit!" zei Toby zachtjes. "Kom, we moeten maken dat we wegkomen, als ze ons op de zolder ziet..." Zo snel en stil mogelijk liepen Toby en Emma de trappen af, naar de woonkamer.

"We gaan zo meteen wel verder, Emma, na de lunch," zei Toby.

"Waar gaan jullie mee verder?" vroeg hun moeder, die ineens tevoorschijn kwam.

"Eh... Ik hielp Emma met het opruimen van haar boeken enzo," verzon Toby. Gelukkig merkte hun moeder niets en konden Emma en Toby opgelucht ademhalen. Voortaan moesten ze wel beter oppassen...


	2. Avis, deel 2

Avis voor Vogels 2/2 (747 woorden)

"Wat ruikt dat lekker!" zei Emma, die de lucht opsnoof.

"Ik heb wat eitjes gebakken," zei haar moeder, "Nicolas luncht mee, hij zei dat hij rond deze tijd klaar was bij die fokker."

"Leuk! Ik moet Nick trouwens toch nog iets vragen over die ene spreuk," zei Toby.

"Het is Nicolas. O, daar is hij!" zei zijn moeder. Nicolas kwam inderdaad de woonkamer binnenstappen.

"Hallo, jongens en dame!" zei Nicolas, die zijn tas in de hoek dumpte. Hij aaide Toby over zijn hoofd, en Emma dook snel weg. Hij omhelsde hun moeder en zei:

"Wat heb ik een trek, zeg! Die fokker had wat problemen met zo'n grote Abraxas, die had de kudde op hol gebracht en dus moest die weer bij elkaar worden gedreven. Die grote Abraxas was helaas helemaal dol, dus ik heb hem onderzocht. Hij was waarschijnlijk gebeten door een Crup met hondsdolheid of zo, want het schuim stond op zijn lippen. Gelukkig konden we het genezen." Ondertussen was iedereen aan tafel gegaan en had Emma's moeder het eten op tafel gezet. Na de haastige lunch, waarbij veel werd gesproken over Abraxas en andere vliegende paarden, ging Nicolas weer weg.

"Sorry, maar ik heb vandaag nog een heleboel "patiënten"," zei Nicolas. "Wat uilen, een pad met enorme zweren en een hagedis. Tot vanavond! O ja, Sarah, ik ben vanavond pas om zeven uur thuis," zei hij tegen Emma's moeder. Hij stapte in het gifgroene haardvuur en verdween. Toby gaf Emma een seintje; hij maakte een handgebaar alsof hij een toverstok vast had, en wees naar boven. Emma begreep het en zei tegen Sarah:

"Mam, ik ben nog niet klaar met mijn boeken. Toby en ik gaan naar boven om ze op te ruimen enzo." Sarah knikte en liep naar haar kantoortje.

"Ik ga kijken of ik die Dreuzels kan bereiken. Ze hebben alwéér de post híér afgeleverd..." Ze liep naar haar kantoortje en liet Emma en Toby achter. Die renden de trappen op en deden de deur van de zolder zachtjes dicht.

"Hè hè, eindelijk kunnen we verder," zei Emma.

"Weet je het nog, Em? Waar was Avis ook weer voor?" Emma zuchtte en dreunde op:

"Avis is een spreuk om vogels uit je toverstok te toveren. Kortom: Avis voor Vogels." Toby lachte.

"Dat is goed. Je kunt weer beginnen." Emma pakte haar toverstok, die ze lichtjes vasthield. Ze bewoog hem rustig en snel door de lucht. De concentratie was van haar gezicht af te lezen.

"Avis!" Er spoten deze keer veel meer felblauwe veertjes uit. Emma glunderde en probeerde het opnieuw.

"Avis!" Nu kwam er een klein, miezerig blauw vogeltje uit de stok. Hij was erg doorzichtig en na een paar seconden rondfladderen loste hij op.

"Goed gedaan, Em! Je bent er bijna!" riep Toby enthousiast. Emma, die zo ondertussen doorhad hoe de spreuk ging, probeerde het nog eens.

"Avis!" De spreuk had bijna helemaal gewerkt, er was nu één vogeltje uitgekomen, dat felblauw was en helemaal goed. Het vloog hard kwetterend door de zolder.

"Ja, bijna!" riep Emma.

"Heel goed gedaan, Em! Nog één keertje, dan is het helemaal goed!" moedigde Toby haar aan. Emma probeerde het nog eens. Ze was er bijna!

"Avis!" De spreuk was helemaal gelukt. Er kwamen een stuk of vijf felblauwe vogeltjes uit de stok, die zich vrolijk bij het andere vogeltje voegden en om de hoofden van Emma en Toby fladderden.

"Yes! Gelukt!" riep Emma hard. Toby opende een raam en de vogeltjes vlogen snel weg. Ze liepen samen terug naar Emma's kamer. Ze waren net met de boeken begonnen, toen Sarah binnen kwam.

"Nou, jullie schieten niet echt op," zei Sarah met een blik op de grote stapel boeken op het bed van Emma.

"Wat hebben jullie allemaal gedaan?" Emma keek haar moeder onschuldig aan.

"Nou ja, we hebben gewoon zitten kletsen! Kunnen wij er wat aan doen dat we de boeken zijn vergeten? Boeken zijn nou eenmaal niet zo belangrijk als je vakantie hebt," zei ze wijs.

"Ja hoor, 't is al goed. Tegen jouw argumenten kom ik niet op," grapte Sarah.

"Doen jullie nou maar gauw die boeken, dan kunnen jullie vanmiddag misschien nog even Zwerkballen. Jullie weten het: eerst klusjes, dan Zwerkbal," waarschuwde Sarah. Ze liet Emma en Toby alleen.

"Poeh," zuchtte Emma, "dat was maar nét op tijd!" Toby knikte.


	3. Ebublio Fun, deel 1

Ebublio Fun ½ (636 woorden)

Emma zat buiten in het zonnetje één van haar schoolboeken te lezen. Ze had nog drie weken voor de school begon, dus kon ze nog even genieten van de zomer en het huis. Ze zocht een spreuk om te oefenen met Toby, maar tot nu toe had ze geen succes. Ineens herinnerde ze zich dat haar moeder morgen jarig was, en dat ze daarvoor wel een spreuk konden gebruiken. Snel bladerde ze door haar boek, opzoek naar een geschikte spreuk. Ze zag plots een spreuk staan. Ja, dat was een goede!

-Ebublio-

Een simpele spreuk voor beginners. Bedoeld om gekleurde bellen uit de toverstok te laten spuiten. De toverstok wordt van achter naar voren bewogen, tijdens die beweging spreekt men de spreuk uit: "Ebublio."

Emma sprong op en rende terug het huis in.

"Toby! Toby, waar ben je!" riep ze. Toby kwam de trap af stommelen.

"Wat is er, Em?" vroeg hij. Emma gebaarde hem dichterbij te komen en keek of Sarah niet toevallig in de buurt was.

"Toby, ik heb een spreuk bedacht om te oefenen: Ebublio," zei ze zachtjes.

"We kunnen hem morgen op mams verjaardag uitproberen." Toby knikte.

"Er is alleen één probleem: hoe maken we mam wijs dat wij niet getoverd hebben?" Emma dacht na.

"We hebben George nog," zei ze.

"Die is wel in voor een grapje en bovendien is hij net Volwassen geworden. We kunnen hem opnemen in het complot."

"Super idee!," zei Toby zachtjes.

"Kom, dan gaan we oefenen met Ebublio. Deze keer op de logeerkamer, dat valt minder op dan de zolder," zei hij. Samen liepen ze de trap op naar de logeerkamer en sloten de deur zorgvuldig.

"We willen niet dat er zo meteen wat bubbels de gang op zweven," zei Toby.

"Ken je de theorie van Ebublio al?"

"Ja hoor, ik kan zo beginnen," zei Emma. Ze nam haar toverstok en ging goed staan. Ze deed haar stok naar achter, een beetje over haar schouder, en bewoog die rustig en snel naar voren, terwijl ze "Ebublio!" zei. Er gebeurde niets, wat Emma ook niet verwacht had; ze had veel geleerd over het leren van spreuken na haar les Avis.

"Goed, je kent de beweging al," zei Toby. "Nu nog het uitvoeren van de spreuk." Emma ging weer klaar staan. Ze maakte de beweging opnieuw en zei weer "Ebublio!" maar deze keer concentreerde ze zich op bellen en op de spreuk. Er kwam een piepklein belletje uit de stok.

"Goed zo, nu alleen nog wat verbeteren," moedigde Toby haar aan. Emma deed het opnieuw, maar nu beter; de concentratie was duidelijk zichtbaar en nu had ze 3 belletjes als resultaat, die bovendien nog vaag gekleurd waren ook. Na nog enkele keren proberen, waarbij Emma sterk dacht aan gekleurde bellen, kreeg ze iets wat leek op een eindresultaat: een hoop kleine, felgekleurde belletjes, die rondzweefden in de kleine logeerkamer.

"Goed gedaan, Emma! Morgen kunnen we voor het perfecte eindresultaat gaan; we willen tenslotte wel mooie bellen op mams verjaardag!" zei Toby. Emma en hij verlieten de logeerkamer en gingen naar buiten. Terwijl ze plaatsnamen op een tuinstoel, zagen ze plots een aardmannetje boven de tuin vliegen: een klein, elfachtig en donkerblauw wezentje met vleugeltjes.

"O nee hè, aardmannetjes! We zullen vast wel een plaag hebben!" riep Emma. Zij en Toby liepen naar binnen om dat akelige bericht aan hun moeder te melden. Maar ze konden Sarah niet vinden.

"Laten we er maar even mee wachten, Em, anders kan ze op haar verjaardag nergens anders meer aan denken," zei Toby. Het leek Emma het beste, en dus gingen zij en Toby terug naar de tuin. Emma pakte haar lesboek weer. Het leek wel alsof er niks gebeurd was...


	4. Ebublio Fun, deel 2

Ebublio Fun 2/2 (529 woorden)

Het was nog vroeg en de zon was net op, maar toch was er al enige activiteit in huize Wetstone. Emma was al slingers aan het ophangen en Nick ontving stilletjes de eerste gasten. Toby kwam ook de trap af.

"Hè hè, eindelijk, luilak!" zei Emma tegen hem. "Kun je me even helpen met de slingers, jij kent die spreuk toch al." Toby gaapte en trok zijn toverstok. Hij drapeerde de slingers langs de muur en over Sarah's stoel. Gelukkig zag Nick het niet; van hem mochten ze ook al niet toveren als ze nog niet op Zweinstein zaten. De deur tussen de garage en de keuken ging open en tante Hannah Wetstone en haar familie kwamen binnen. Ze begroetten Emma, Toby en Nick hartelijk en de 3 jongste jongens holden naar de tuin om tikkertje te doen. Emma en Toby stapten op George af en gingen met hem in een hoekje staan.

"Hé George, jij ben altijd ondeugend geweest, hè?" begon Toby. George grijnsde.

"Nee hoor, gewoon vrij om te doen wat ik wil. Breng ik je soms op het verkeerde pad, neefje?" Toby lachte.

"Nee hoor, maar wij willen wat gaan toveren. Nu. Kun jij doen alsof je dat doet?" vroeg Emma.

"Oké, maar eerst moet we de familie de tuin in krijgen," zei George. Hij stelde de rest van de familie voor om de tuin klaar te maken voor het feest en glipte zelf weer terug naar binnen, naar Emma en Toby.

"Nou Em, tijd om je te bewijzen. Probeer maar eens!" zei Toby. Emma ging goed staan en bewoog de toverstok van achter naar voor.

"Ebublio!" Het was duidelijk dat Emma geleerd had, want er spoten direct kleine, gekleurde belletjes uit de stok.

"Nog een keer... Ebublio!" Er spoten weer bellen uit, deze keer veel groter en veel meer.

"Goed zo, Em! Nog één keer!" riep Toby. Emma probeerde het nog één keer.

"Ebublio!" Nu lukte de spreuk helemaal: er spoten bellen zo groot als een Slurk uit de stok, die felgekleurd waren en overal rondzweefden.

"Goed gedaan, nichtje van me! Laten we ze naar buiten drijven," zei George. Met z'n allen dreven ze de grote wolk van bellen naar buiten toe. De kinderen van tante Hannah slaakten verrukte kreetjes en probeerden de bellen te pakken.

"Wat een leuk idee, George, om Ebublio te gebruiken," zei tante Hannah. Alle gasten waren er nu: tante Hannah en haar gezin, de zus van Nick met haar vriend en de ouders van Sarah en Nick. Ineens ging de deur naar de tuin open en Sarah kwam de tuin in. Ze was erg verbaasd toen ze haar familie in de tuin zag staan. Iedereen zong mee met het liedje en toen ze klaar waren, feliciteerde iedereen Sarah. De rest van de dag werd er veel gekletst en de kleine kinderen van tante Hannah speelden in de tuin met Emma's Ebublio-bellen. Emma was blij dat ze de spreuk kende en dat ze haar kleine neefjes en nichtje blij had kunnen maken. Toen ze 's avonds laat naar bed ging, was ze tevreden. Ze kende al twee spreuken!


	5. Aardmannetjes plaag, deel 1

De Aardmannetjes-plaag ½ (553 woorden)

Emma zat in de tuin een boek te lezen. Ze legde het weg en nam een slok limonade. Ineens hoorde ze wat schrille kreetjes in een struik. Ze zuchtte.

"Nee hè, die stomme aardmannetjes! Waarom nu!" mompelde ze. Ze pakte een ander boek van de stapel naast haar stoel en begon te bladeren.

"Geomanni... kom op, waar staat Geomanni Pesternomi!" zei Emma. Toby kwam de tuin ingeslenterd.

"Hoi Em, zoek je Geomanni? Die zitten daar, in die struik," grapte Toby.

"Haha, Toby, jij hebt makkelijk praten. Jíj kent die spreuk al, ik niet en straks word ik nog gebeten!" zei Emma boos.

"Ja ja, 't is al goed," zei Toby.

"Moet ik je helpen?" Emma keek op.

"Nee, ik wil nu zelf een spreuk proberen te leren," antwoordde ze.

"Eindelijk, daar staat Geomanni Pesternomi!"

-Geomanni Pesternomi-

Een gemakkelijke spreuk voor beginners. Deze spreuk is bedoeld om Keltische aardmannetjes te laten flauwvallen of verstijven. Men maakt eerst een grote cirkel in de lucht, op de helft zegt men "Geomanni Pesternomi" en als het goed is, is de cirkel na het uitspreken van de spreuk gesloten. Er vormt zich een donkerblauwe cirkel in de lucht, die oplost in een doorzichtige blauwe nevel die op het Keltische aardmannetje afschiet. Het Keltische aardmannetje zal dan flauwvallen of verstijven.

"Jeetje, wat een gedoe met die spreuk, zeg!" zei Emma.

"Eerst de beweging en de spreuk oefenen." Toby keek toe hoe Emma opstond en haar toverstok pakte. Ze maakte een kring in de lucht, en op de helft zei ze:

"Geomanni Pesternomi!" De cirkel had ze nog niet gesloten, dus moest ze weer opnieuw beginnen met de beweging. Na een paar keer had ze het door.

"Nu alleen nog een aardmannetje om op te oefenen," grijnsde Toby. Emma keek hem vernietigend aan.

"Echt niet! Dan besta ik zo meteen alleen nog uit een hoopje – een hoopje spul!" riep ze boos.

"Die beesten bijten je dood! Geomanni Pesternomi!" Ze maakte de beweging en richtte die op de struik met aardmannetjes. Er vormde zich een zwakke, blauwe cirkel, die wel oploste maar ook direct verdween. De aardmannetjes in de struik lieten enkele kreetjes horen. Emma probeerde het gewoon opnieuw.

"Geomanni Pesternomi!" Er vormde zich een grote, donkerblauwe cirkel in de lucht, die oploste in een zwakke blauwe nevel die maar heel even bleef hangen.

"Nou Em, ik moet toch zeggen dat jij hem eerder doorhebt dan ik!" zei Toby bewonderend. Emma grijnsde.

Nog één keer. Geomanni Pesternomi!" Precies op dat moment schoot er een aardmannetje uit de struik. De blauwe cirkel loste op in een blauwe nevel, die onmiddellijk op het ongelukkige aardmannetje afschoot. Het beestje viel uit de lucht. Hij lag slapjes in het gras.

"Yes! Het is me gelukt!" riep Emma blij. Ze raapte het aardmannetje op.

"Wat doen we met deze?" vroeg Emma. Toby pakte een oude uilenkooi uit de praktijk van Nick en stopte daar het aardmannetje in.

"Zo, die kan niet meer weg. En daar kunnen we ook andere aardmannetjes in stoppen," zei Toby.

"Ja. Morgen misschien. Dan ruimen we samen die plaag we even op. Mam weet er toch nog niks van," zei Emma. Morgen. Dan zouden ze afrekenen met die rottige beestjes...


	6. Aardmannetjes plaag, deel 2

De Aardmannetjesplaag 2/2 (407 woorden)

Die morgen stond Emma vroeg op. Ze gooide een plens water in haar gezicht en wekte Toby, die echt geen ochtendmens was.

"Opstaan, luilak! We moeten die aardmannetjes verwijderen, voordat mam en Nick wakker worden!" fluisterde ze. Toby stond slaperig op en gaapte. Emma gooide een plens water in zijn gezicht. Toby kon nog net een schreeuw onderdrukken. Toen ook Toby zich had aangekleed, liepen ze naar beneden, de tuin in.

"Weet je de spreuk nog?" zei Toby, terwijl ze door de grote tuin wandelden.

"Tuurlijk, ik heb hem de hele avond liggen herhalen," zei Emma.

"Het zou me niets verbazen als je in Ravenklauw kwam," zei Toby plagend. De twee liepen helemaal tot achter in de tuin. Er stond daar iets wat een muurtje met klimop met daar achter een grasveld moest zijn geweest. In plaats daar van was het één grote wildernis, overdekt met bramenstruiken en magische kruiden uit Sarah's kruidentuin. Emma en Toby hoorden een vaag, hoog gezoem en af en toe wat schelle kreetjes, die van achter het overwoekerde muurtje vandaan kwamen. Emma en Toby klommen over het muurtje en belanden op een grasveldje, dat omsloten was met een woekerende haag. In het midden van het veldje stond een oude waterput.

"Aha, onze bron," zei Toby. Hij vuurde een blauwe straal af op de put. Er schoten direct enkele aardmannetjes uit.

"Kom op, Toby, aanvallen! Geomanni Pesternomi!" Emma vuurde haar eerste spreuk af. Ze had goed geleerd, want het eerste aardmannetje viel verstijfd op de grond. Ook Toby begon met het aanvallen. Hun stemmen en die van de aardmannetjes vulden de lucht, en overal viel aardmannetjes neer. Er kwamen steeds weer nieuwe zwermen aardmannetjes uit de waterput.

"Wanneer houdt dit op? Geomanni Pesternomi! Geomanni – auw!" Emma was in haar schouder gebeten door een aardmannetje. Gelukkig had Toby hem onschadelijk gemaakt. Emma ging gewoon door met het aanvallen van de aardmannetjes. Uiteindelijk waren er nog maar drie over, die angstig wegkropen achter de waterput. Maar Emma en Toby waren meedogenloos en ook zij werden getroffen door Geomanni Pesternomi. Toby haalde nog een hoop uilenkooien uit Nicks praktijk en Emma raapte de aardmannetjes op. Samen stopten ze de beestjes in de kooien; ze pasten goed op, want de eerste aardmannetjes begonnen wakker te worden. Ze namen de kooien mee naar binnen, en beseften ineens dat ze de aardmannetjes onmogelijk verborgen konden houden voor Sarah en Nick. Oeps...


	7. Spokenslijm, deel 1

Spokenslijm ½ (596 woorden)

"Ieeeel!" Huize Wetstone zat midden in een zomerschoonmaak. Sarah had de begane grond en wat kamers op de 2e verdieping al schoongemaakt en nu was ze bezig op de zolder. Emma en Toby renden de zoldertrap op, om te kijken wat er aan de hand was met haar. Daar aangekomen zagen ze direct wat er aan de hand was: achter de enorme berg troep was nog een grote ruimte vrij, waar blijkbaar een spook huiste: de wanden, de vloer en alle andere spullen die er lagen, waren bedekt met een dikke laag spokenslijm. Sarah, die niets in de gaten had gehad, was over iets gestruikeld en lag nu in het spokenslijm.

"Ieeeel! Jakkes! Bah!" mompelde Sarah. Emma en Toby lachten en hielpen hun moeder uit het slijm.

"Dank je. Oh, wat is dat spul vies. Ik vraag me af waar dat spook is gebleven," zei Sarah. Er kwam een witte gestalte aangezweefd.

"Daar dus. Hallo, meneer of mevrouw spook. Kunt u vertellen wat u hier doet?" vroeg Emma. Toby schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde "Toch geen Ravenklauw..." Het spook, een oude vrouw, keek hen triest aan en zei:

"Spoken, natuurlijk. Ik ben hier ooit gestorven van ouderdom, maar het lukte me niet weg te komen uit deze ruimte. Zie je, ik ben namelijk aan deze plek – verbonden."

"Je kunt in onze schuur komen wonen," zei Emma. Het spook glimlachte en zweefde weg. Eindelijk kon ze weg van deze plek. Sarah twijfelde.

"Krijg ik dit alleen wel schoon? Nou ja, jullie kunnen wel helpen. Ik weet dat jullie niet mogen toveren, maar ja. Ga maar eens gauw Deplasma leren," zei Sarah tegen Emma en Toby. Dus liepen ze naar beneden om hun spreukenboeken te pakken. Toby, die de spreuk al kende, ging bij Emma op de kamer zitten. Sarah liep naar beneden om wat schoonmaakspullen uit de bijkeuken te pakken. Ineens riep ze:

"Tobias en Emma Wetstone! Wat moet dat?" Emma en Toby schrokken zich een ongeluk en maakten dat ze beneden kwamen. Sarah, die woedend was, nam hen mee naar de bijkeuken.  
"Wat is dit?" vroeg ze aan hen. Ze wees op de zeven uilenkooien vol aardmannetjes. Emma nam het woord.

"Aardmannetjes, mam. We waren je vergeten te vertellen dat er een plaag in de tuin zat, en dus hebben we hem maar zelf opgeruimd," zei Emma. Sarah vond het alsnog niet leuk en stuurde hen terug naar boven.

"Jullie gaan Deplasma leren en zelf de hele zolder opruimen. Morgenavond moet hij helemaal brandschoon zijn. Ik wil geen kloddertje spokenslijm meer zien. Kijk maar niet zo geschokt, eigen schuld, dikke bult," zei Sarah streng. Toch scheen ze ook wel verbaasd te zijn over het feit dat haar kinderen een hele plaag aardmannetjes had opgeruimd. Dus gingen Emma en Toby maar naar boven toe. Toby ging alvast naar zolder om wat voorbereidingen te treffen en Emma ging Deplasma studeren.

-Deplasma-

Een simpele spreuk voor beginners. Deplasma is een spreuk om spokenslijm te verwijderen, dat wordt achtergelaten door spoken. De toverstok wordt op het slijm gericht, terwijl men de spreuk "Deplasma" uitspreekt. Bijwerkingen: een lichtgroene flits en een ploppend geluidje.

"Dat kan nooit moeilijk zijn," zei Emma.

"Deplasma!" Natuurlijk gebeurde er niets, maar er was wel een zwakke, lichtgroene flits, die aangaf dat het haar bijna was gelukt.

"Deplasma!" zei Emma nog eens. Deze keer was er een sterke, lichtgroene flits zichtbaar en er klonk een zachte "plop". Emma wist dat het gelukt was. Nu nog in het echt proberen...


	8. Spokenslijm, deel 2

Spokenslijm 2/2 (638 woorden)

Na de lunch onderwierp Sarah Emma en Toby aan een verhoor.

"Waarom hebben jullie me niets verteld over de aardmannetjes?" vroeg ze kalm.

"We konden je niet vinden, en we wilden niet dat je zou stressen op je verjaardag. En Nick was er niet en de aardmannetjes werden steeds erger, dus..."

"Aha, ik snap het. Het is best knap dat kinderen van jullie leeftijd alleen een hele plaag hebben opgeruimd, maar toch... Is een van jullie gebeten?" vroeg Sarah.

"Ja, ik, in m'n schouder," zei Emma. Ze liet de plek zien, die sinds de beet erg rood begon te worden.

"Dat is wel te behandelen met een zalfje," zei Sarah.

"Maar nu eerst de zolder schoonmaken." Emma en Toby liepen de trappen op.

"En, ken je Deplasma al?" vroeg Toby toen ze op de zolder waren.

"Ja hoor. Hij was echt supermakkelijk, ik had hem zo geleerd!" zei Emma trots. Toby lachte.

"Wacht maar tot je hem in het echt moet gebruiken," zei hij.

"Dat is heel wat anders." Emma trok zich er niks van aan en trok haar toverstok.

"Deplasma!" zei ze, en wees op een stuk Deplasma op de vloer. Er volgde een groene flits, een ploppend geluidje en een vierkante meter aan spokenslijm verdween.

"Goed zo, Em," zei Toby. Emma keek naar de vierkante meter die Toby in tien minuten had verwijderd.

"Heb je nog maar zo weinig gedaan? Hoe kan dat?" vroeg Emma. Toby bloosde.

"Goed... ik kende Deplasma nog niet. Dus ik moest eerst oefenen, en het lukte me pas na vijf keer om de beweging te doen. Ik wilde doen alsof ik hem al kende," biechtte Toby op.

"Maakt niet uit joh, nu kunnen we allebei aan het werk!" zei Emma. Ze vond het flauw dat Toby om zoiets loog; het maakte niks uit. Maar ze vergaf hem wel gewoon.

"Kom Toby, beginnen! Deplasma!"

"Deplasma!" Emma en Toby gingen aan het werk. Groene lichten flitsen door de zolder en er klonken steeds ploppende geluidjes als er weer wat spokenslijm verdween. Hoewel Emma en Toby de spreuk goed beheersten en snel doorwerkten, nam het werkje veel tijd in beslag, en toen ze gingen eten waren ze nog niet klaar. Nick prees hen tijdens het eten omdat ze de plaag alleen hadden verwijderd, maar Sarah keek nog steeds een beetje boos. Na het eten gingen Emma en Toby weer verder op de zolder. Het werkje schoot nu aardig op. Emma bleek bijzonder goed te zijn in Deplasma, beter dan Toby. Rond acht uur waren ze klaar en controleerden ze de zolder op een eventueel overgebleven kloddertje spokenslijm. Daarna gingen ze naar beneden om aan Sarah te melden dat ze klaar waren.

"Hoi mam, we zijn klaar met het klusje! Kom je kijken?" vroeg Emma opgewekt. Sarah, die haar kruidenverzameling aan het doorkijken was, keek op van het enorme boek.

"Zo snel al? Nou ja, ik kom kijken. Maar als ik ook maar één kloddertje vind..." Ze stond op en liep achter Emma en Toby aan naar de zolder. Daar aangekomen onderzocht ze de hele zolder: tussen de rommel, onder de vloerplanken, zelf in de schacht van de haard, die ook uitkwam op de zolder. Toen Sarah klaar was, moest ze wel toegeven dat ze hun werkje goed hadden gedaan.

"Omdat jullie je klusje vóór morgenavond hebben volbracht, krijgen jullie een cadeautje," zei Sarah. Emma en Toby keken verrast op. Sarah liep naar beneden, gevolgd door de nieuwsgierige Emma en Toby. Ze opende een keukenkastje en haalde er twee voorwerpen uit: chocokikkers!

"Alsjeblieft jullie twee, omdat jullie zo goed hebben gewerkt," zei Sarah. Emma en Toby pakten de chocokikkers blij aan. Ze maakten ze open en keken wat hun plaatjes waren: een Keltisch Aardmannetje...


End file.
